


【EC】之后的之后

by yaowanzi7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-men - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: 逆转未来与天启之间





	【EC】之后的之后

之后的之后（逆转未来与天启之间）

 

第一章 

鲜血从男人的手臂间滴落下来，不一会儿喷涌而出的液体便从尖锐的玻璃刀划过的肌肤间充斥了整个视野，男人痛苦的表情深深的印刻在他脑海中，他多想上前去阻止那些冰冷的凶器，然而他就像是一个没有肉体的魂魄，一次次的穿过手术台，人们的脸上全是冷漠的，甚至还有愉悦的笑容，他突然心痛的无法抑制，明明没有伤害过他们，为何如此凶残的伤害他，只因为他有变种人的血统吗？研究同为人类的身体，仪器的声响和血液嘀嗒的声音无比刺耳。

眼角的泪水不断的下滑，那张熟悉的脸孔坚定而倔强，但依旧无法抵挡痛苦的来袭，眉尖紧紧皱起的深度，充血的眼窝，紧绷的肌肉，他再也无法冷静的看下去，他大声的呼喊着，不！放开他！放过他！不要这样！求求你们！我不应该把他交给你们！不要！求求你们！

“查尔斯！查尔斯！你醒醒！”耳边有人呼喊着，身体被大力的推动着，“你又做噩梦了？”

“不！不！埃里克！”查尔斯梦的睁开眼，蓝眸中的恐惧无法掩饰，汉克有些难受，自从和人类的那场战争后，虽然彼此算是进入了一个和平的时代，但查尔斯却越来越憔悴，甚至是夜不能眠。

“埃里克离开了，你没有把他交给g u o j i a。”查尔斯的视线转移到他的眸子里，他连忙回答道，每次的噩梦都是关于那个人，风云一阵的万磁王，也是人们最痛恨的变种人。

大概是恢复了些清明，蓝眸里的湿润也渐渐风干，他有些痛苦的闭上眼，“我没办法控制它，总是做些奇怪的梦。”

“不然尝试着去找找埃里克，也许……”汉克小心的说道，却被查尔斯打断。

“我说过不会再进入他的大脑，我说过的，汉克。”查尔斯的声音听起来让人一阵痛心，无助的悲观，完全不像那个在学校带领着大家走向光明的教授。

“查尔斯，你不能再这样下去了，你知道的！”汉克按着他的肩膀，拍了拍，“大家还需要你，瑞雯……也不知道去了哪里，我们就这样分散了，我……”

“我知道。”查尔斯再次睁开的眼中已经多了很多明朗，在光的照耀下似乎增加一层暖黄色，眸子的蓝色却透明了许多，低沉的声线又重复了一次“我知道的。”

一直相伴多年，汉克太了解查尔斯，他宁愿把所有的感情都压在心底也不会诉说一丝一毫，这种缠绕着他的梦魇，一定是他的心魔，让他无法开解，以至于循环着折磨着他的大脑，他的内心，和他的梦境。

他突然想到了瑞雯，如果瑞雯被人类抓去做那种实验，那他一定会疯了，即便杀光了所有的人也在所不惜，轻咳了一声，连忙忘掉自己这充满了血腥暴力的想法，推了推眼镜，视线又转到了查尔斯的脸上。

“你睡吧，我在这坐一会。”汉克关掉大灯，还是有些担心查尔斯，所幸就坐在椅子上没有离开。

在黑暗中，查尔斯被月光照的晶亮的眸子背对着他看向了窗户，虽然隔着窗帘，他还是想努力的看到外面，一直没有合上双眼。

第二章 

精神有些恍惚，站在楼顶上俯视着这个城市，充满了冷色调的地方，他不懂为什么查尔斯那么希望融入其中，他不得不冷笑出声，因为他们那颗脆弱的身体？残忍的心？还是贪婪又善妒的思想？

也许真的无法在一起畅谈理想，下棋对弈，彻夜饮酒，他们本就是相悖的两条线。

他纵身一跃，从高楼落到地面，朝着最近的酒吧走了进去。

里面与外面的确是两个世界，震耳欲聋的幻境，推推嚷嚷的人群，群魔乱舞般的眼花缭乱，埃里克很少来这种地方，看着吧台上旋转的舞女，脑中突然闪现出和查尔斯找变种人的场景，他们都很高兴，从心底散发的愉悦，他走入一个包房，慢慢躺在床上，看着鲜亮的房顶，挥手移动过来铁盘，拿下一杯红酒，下意识朝旁边看了一眼，微微摇了摇头，将那些闪着妖娆的深红色液体悉数灌入胃中。

似乎要灼烧掉内脏的液体，丝毫不留情的翻滚着，埃里克又满上了一杯，将他全部喝了下去，加剧了那种热度，他却丝毫没有感觉到似的，将空杯放下，窗帘被撩开，一个穿着短裙的女人走了进来，棕黑色的卷发，似乎并不是很情愿，两条腿不自然的紧贴着，一手抱着另一边的手臂，紧抿着唇望着埃里克。

“你是谁？”埃里克微皱眉，视线调正看过去。

“……请让我服侍你。”女人咬着下唇一步一步的走过来，背光的脸孔，眼底的湿润没有收进埃里克的眼中，他挥了挥手，表示不需要。

女人依旧坚持己见，走到了埃里克面前，微微跪在床边，声音很微小“请……”

“我说滚开！”埃里克怒气冲冲的挥手，装满冰块的铁桶朝着女人砸了下去，冰冷的触感让她一阵哆嗦，突如其来的攻击，使她楞仲的看着埃里克，眼里满是惊慌。

埃里克突然清醒过来，如果这女人喊一声变种人，整个酒吧甚至整个城市又该沸腾了，他连忙挥动手打算弄晕她。

“你是……万磁王？”女人突然脱口而出，然后连忙堵住嘴，小声的说道“这里很危险，全世界都在抓捕你！”

埃里克停住手，有些不明所以的看着对方，似乎没想到她会如此说，他看着女人站了起来，擦了擦身上的冰水，跑到窗帘边看了眼外面，然后叹了口气，“还好没人听到，你快离开这吧。”

“你不怕？”埃里克眯着眼，依旧保持着倚在床上的那个动作，看着女人奇怪的举动。

“如果你想杀了我，早就动手了不是吗？”女人慢慢走回来，小心的坐在了床边，“我也不喜欢这个世界，充满了悲伤气息的地方。”

那瘦小的身体好似他一掌就能置之死地，就像是那个人坐在了身前，矮小的身体和那萎靡的样子，他突然脑子一热将她按到了床上，向她吻了下去，暖黄色的光流连在她的脸孔上，将她的眼衬托的越加黑亮。

埃里克突然停了下来，黑亮……不……这不是他，那双眸子是炫眼的蓝，就像是海洋、天空、梦想，永远的充满了自信，光彩照人。

看着匆匆跑出去的男人，女人紧抿着唇，眼里流露着爱慕。

第三章 

夜空中有些冷，极速后的风像是一把把硬质的刷子，挂在脸上有些疼，埃里克朝着记忆中的地方飞了过去，酒也醒了不少。

独栋洋房依旧坐落在那里，花园中的灯光打的恰到好处，树木跟着风轻微摇动着，园中的喷泉孜孜不倦的喷涌着，紧闭的大门边写着几个大字‘泽维尔天赋学校’。

放眼过去，整栋楼可数的几个灯还亮着，埃里克慢慢落了下来，站在熟悉的窗户外，纱制的窗帘紧贴在窗户上，从布料的缝隙中穿透过来的光点，一个人影折射在窗上，看起来那么孤独。

脑中循环着十年前的种种，是什么使他们分离开来，错过了十年，令他失去了双腿，而他失去了他。

一阵光直射而来，让他瞬间回过了神，纱帘被拉开，窗里有一双暗蓝色的眸子，带着震惊的表情对上了他的眸子，他甚至从那里看到了化不开的伤痕，他没有吼叫，没有诉说，只是那么静静的望着他。

好似进入那个房子也变成了什么困难的事情，沉默了许久，还是在对方神情不明的注视下推开窗户跳了进去。

“你……”  
“你……”

两人几乎是异口同声，又一起停了下来，想听对方的话语。

埃里克微微翘了下嘴角，似乎有些无奈的摇了摇头，走向酒柜，从里面拿出来一瓶红酒和两个杯子，放到他们经常一起下棋的圆桌上，猛然的抬头竟然看到床头上放置的东西，查尔斯顺着他的视线看过去，有些紧张的眨了下眼“我只是怕你在需要，所以就……顺手拿了回来。”

“我不需要了。”埃里克低下头，拿起红酒倒入两个杯子里，“我相信你不会再进入我的大脑。”

对于这样的信任，查尔斯一点也高兴不起来，他宁愿对方不那么自然，不要那么相信他，因为很多次他都忍不住想去窥探于他，或是瑞雯。

来到埃里克面前，端起酒杯，轻轻碰了下他的杯边，有些自说自话的“欢迎你回来。”

埃里克也喝了一口，但说出来的话并不那么尽人意“你知道我不会回来，和你一起管理学校。”

查尔斯没有回话，喝完了一杯又为自己满上了一杯，凑过去碰了下他的杯子，仰头喝了进去，在他喝第四杯的时候，埃里克终于没忍住将他拦了下来，按着他正欲送去嘴边的杯子“我是来告别的。”

“为什么？埃里克为什么我们不能站在一起？”查尔斯的声音很低沉，充满了悲观与不自信，“我们和他们完全可以和平相处，告诉我为什么啊？你知道我很希望你留下，你知道的。”

埃里克移开视线，他从没觉得灯光下的那双眸子竟然异样的漂亮，甚至充满了y o u h u o。

“我们下盘棋吧？”看到半开的书柜上露出的棋盘，埃里克轻声说道。

“我不想。”查尔斯低头否决，他又举起杯子喝了下去。

看着一瓶红酒很快见了底，埃里克有些怀疑自己到底为了什么而来，难道就是想看他如此痛苦吗？自己这跟着隐隐作痛的心又是为何？但他永远无法像查尔斯那样想，和平相处？怎么可能？他根本做不到。

“即便是为了我，也不行吗？”查尔斯白皙的双颊已经显现出了不正常的红晕，话语间的语气也完全不清明，“和我一起相信他们，不是……是要你相信我，可以吗？”

埃里克抢过查尔斯还想灌入的红酒，一饮而下，过急的喝法呛去了呼吸道，令他一阵咳嗽，微红了双眼。

眼角已经湿润的查尔斯抬起头看着埃里克，他移动着轮椅挪到他的面前，双手放在他的腿上，那么虔诚的甚至是救赎的仰望着他，“我需要你，埃里克……我需要你。”

第四章

一切都来得那么自然，双唇亲吻上的瞬间，酒气四散，充斥着彼此的口腔，埃里克按着他的头，着迷了一般的深吻着，来不及咽下的j i n y e顺着脖颈染湿了他的睡衣。

只有一盏台灯光度房间，光线恰到好处的照射在房中央，埃里克横抱着查尔斯走向床边，那温柔的样子，似乎永远不可能在这个男人的脸上展现出来。

他们双双躺在床上，吻的那么真实而急迫，他们撕扯着对方的衣服，只希望马上t a n c h e n g相见，顾不得什么想法，什么目标，什么立场。

Q i n g y u在酒精的催使下，烧光了两人所有的理智，眼中只有彼此，他们互相f u m o着，亲吻着，甚至轻声喃喃着。

长满粗茧的手在光滑的后背上跳动着，吻就像是沙漠的甘甜水源，他一寸寸的向下，一点点的留下红痕，直到后背上形成了一串的暧昧，一直隐没在无法窥探的s h e n g o u处。

查尔斯的s h e n y i n充斥着整个房间，更有效的助长了埃里克的攻势，双腿无力的矮小男人只能仰躺着，埃里克很贴心的在他腰下垫了一个枕头，他一边吻着他，一边开拓着一会要进入的地方，查尔斯不适的皱了皱眉头，并没有阻止他的动作。

埃里克抓起他一只腿，常年不运动让他的肌肉很软绵，下体进入他的时候，紧窒感袭来，包裹着他的粗大，却无法泯灭那股 k u a i感。

“呜……”似乎疼痛感唤醒了有些酒醉的查尔斯，他伸手抓着埃里克的后背，微眯着眼，只能从细缝中窥探到晶蓝色。

进入的过程并不顺利，但埃里克还是很耐心的等他适应了，才进行下一步，但那种感觉并不是主观意识可以支配，人的s h o u x i n g有时会比动物更加剧烈。

他们拥抱着，汗珠从埃里克的额头上低落到他的小腹部，x i a t i不断的进攻着，一手揉按着他的腰侧，怕他承受不住如此的冲撞。

身体里不知是什么样的感觉，查尔斯只觉得自己像是在一艘快艇上，摇摇晃晃，似乎撞击上了礁石，有些头晕，却又从内往外散发出一股原始的k u a i g a n，让他只能b e n n e n g的张大嘴喘息着。

谁也来不及去细想什么，就那么凭着本能缠绕在了一起，崩进的火花，让他们无法阻止那股s h o u x i n g。

湿汗的身体，充满了房间的s h e n y i n声，被还没有拉上纱帘的月亮照射的清清楚楚。

“不管对不对，我都做了。”埃里克服贴在他的耳边，一边顶动着，一边舔吻着他的耳垂。

回应他的只有查尔斯呜咽声，和更紧的拥抱。

释放的来的既漫长又迫不及待，埃里克第一次感受到脑中一片空白的滋味，而查尔斯早就昏睡了过去，一个长久以来，唯一的没有噩梦的夜。

第五章

无论是身体疼，还是大脑的眩晕，瞬间冷静下来的查尔斯发现了事情的所在并不是身体，而是身边的那个人。

昨夜的种种一瞬的冲撞入脑中，甚至比让他倾听所有人的悲痛还要来的难以接受，他紧抿着唇，无法想象竟然和埃里克做了这种事，看着c h i l u o的身体，和白浊的痕迹，微闭上眼，叹了口气，尽力压下心中的复杂。

“你后悔了？”埃里克背对着他穿着衣服，精壮的身体，让他无法移开双眼，更重要的是这样一具身体昨夜占有了他。

“你不后悔吗？”查尔斯反问道。

埃里克转过身看着他，“我没有你喝得多。”

查尔斯突然别过脸，不想去看他的眸子，似乎是怕着什么，或许是怕遥遥无及的未来的承诺。

“查尔斯，我的快乐源自于你。”埃里克站在床边，低头看着他，为了靠近，而跪上来一条腿，“全部。”

“我还不能接受，埃里克，我还不能。”查尔斯有些逃避的抱住头，就像是大脑又被人们的思想所围困。

埃里克有些失望的看着他，“我知道，你总会最后才考虑我，或者说在你未来的旅程里，根本没有埃里克 兰谢尔 这个人。”

“我现在最大的想法，就是和人类和平共处。”查尔斯的声音听起来闷闷的，“其他的……我没办法……”

“和平共处？”埃里克上前抓住他的双肩，“你只需要和平共处是吗！”

查尔斯抬起头，和近在咫尺的埃里克对视，眼里充满着迷茫，“这才是我应该做的，不是吗？”

埃里克突然笑了出来，恶狠狠的说道“对！那是你的梦想！你的职责！”

那个男人和来时一样，悄无声息的又离开了，但是他每一次的离开都会带走很多东西，总是会让查尔斯崩溃的东西。

那一次是腿和瑞雯。

这一次却是心。

“不是的！不是的！埃里克！”查尔斯伸出手对着埃里克离开的方向，风吹动着纱帘，而埃里克早已消失不见。

第六章

穿梭在大街小巷的人们，有的谈笑风生，有的神色冲冲，有的异常慌张，看着形形色色的脸孔，埃里克突然笑了出来，似乎相融入到他们之中并没有想象中的难。

“你的梦想是和平，和平啊。”他默默的喃喃自语。

“想过我的吗？”

“没有。”

他的脚步开始慢了下来，双眼无神的看着四周。

“我才明白原来最重要的是你。”他抬起头看向天空，勾起了一个意义不明的弧度，“已经晚了，查尔斯。”

“即便如此，我还是会完成你的愿望，和平。”

“喂！你！”一个声音传了过来，他有些呆愣的将视线调了过去，黑褐色的卷发，一脸害羞的女人跑了过来，有些气喘的抓着他的手臂，小声的说“万磁王。”

他带着她离开了城市的喧嚣，远走荷兰，找到一个庇护所，伪装成普通人，生了一个女儿，只为了那个承诺，和平。

 

第七章

他教会了变种人礼仪，和普通人相处与沟通，他是普通人与变种人之间的桥梁，架起了一座平和的情谊，十年之久。

然而他却暗自发誓不会在纠缠于感情纠纷，因为那颗心早已被填满。

每当午夜无法睡眠，总有个人影映透在那栋楼唯一亮起的窗前。

第八章

直到天启的出现，似乎又打破了那好不容易平静下来的生活，一切自有定数，他们的命运早就交织在一起，藕断丝连，扯不断的根筋。

《完》

本文是送给一个人的，也不算是贺文，他的生日已经过去一段时间了，也同样是感谢鲨美这个圈子，认识了他，在这里认识了不少人，也和不少人关系不错，所以感谢鲨美！本文讲的是逆转未来和天启之间EC的一段插叙，只是个人的臆想，无论写的如何，都要感谢某人~是他给了我灵感！

之后的之后 续写

（教授的视角）

（1）

今天是第10天，身体的不适状况已然消失，甚至连属于你的痕迹也没有留下丝毫。

额头有些疼，不知道写了多少天的日记，似乎从你离开那天开始，这个习惯便一直伴随着我，埃里克无论你去了哪里，这里都是你的初始，你的家。

（2）

第20天了，世界已然和平，我们已经没有了任何分歧。

其实我很想告诉你，留下来陪我，和我一起建设这个学校，一起生活下去，在这个家里。

（3）

看着棋盘上已经落了一层的灰，我伸手抹掉了那些灰尘，眼睛开始酸涩，不想像个女人一样哭诉，无论如何，我们已然分道扬镳，或许这辈子也不会有交集。

已经两个月了，不知道你在哪里，在做什么，还是又计划着毁掉世界，统治人类。

只希望我们的分开，可以唤回你的觉悟，你人性中美好的一面。

（4）

不知不觉已经一年了，再次拿起笔脑中一片空白，忙忙碌碌的日子让我平静了很多，汉克一如既往的帮助我，学校开始规范化，不止有变种人，还有些友好的普通人，似乎我的梦想实现了，不知为何却没有想象中的快乐，总觉得少了些什么，心里很空旷。

也许过段时间就会好起来，一定会好的。

（5）

今天的月亮很皎洁，和记忆中的一个夜晚很相似，甚至让我有些置身其中无法自拔。

拿着红酒靠在窗户边，没有乌云，没有阴霾，夜幕里闪烁着晶亮的星星。

学校已经正式运行了第三个年头，看着一派和气的气氛，什么都是值得的。

所以我不能用自己的幸福去抹杀这样的场景。

汉克问我后悔吗？

我沉默了一会儿，告诉他不。

（6）

月亮很皎洁，就像是放大一般的挂在半空中，透明的视线，甚至将里面的东西都能看的一清二楚，很美。

靠在窗户边，摸着棱角分明的棋子，突然很想念那个人。

Old friend。

也许我……可以去看看他的近况？

oh~我想这不算是偷窥，只是一种关心吧？

晚一点吧，晚一点不会打扰到他休息。

（7）

今天喝了很多酒，如果不是汉克阻拦着我，可能要闹出什么笑话也说不定，很少这样难受，我开始怀疑自己的决定，他的离开留给了自己什么？

是不断的思念，思念，思念。

然而，只有我一个人沉入这种痛楚的折磨里，我以为伤害了你，是的，我的确伤害了你，也致使我们永远无法在一起。

永远无法。

祝你和她永远这样快乐的过下去，还有你可爱的女儿。

（8）

距离那次窥探你，又过了两年，我们大概有六年没有见面了，你还好吗？

学校里来了很多人，无论是变种人还是普通人，大家其乐融融，我终于梦想成真，然而却以失去你为代价。

你知道瑞雯去了哪里吗？我无法去窥探她，就怕……

你永远不知道，你和你的妻子在一起的画面，是那样融洽和谐而幸福。

我该恭喜的……作为一个朋友那样的祝福。

（9）

嫉妒……是的！我很嫉妒她，她给了你那么多快乐……她和你站在一起，她是你的妻子。

（10）

谢谢……你给我的和平。

（11）

老朋友，好久不见。

九年了，你还好吗？

（12）

我找到莫拉了，我也能有我的幸福吧。

（正文）

（1）

绿草茵茵，修剪的得体整齐，树木像是骑士一般的笔挺着守护学校，喷泉尽职的舞动着腰身，三三两两的学生或站或坐，或走或跑，充满了青春的气息。

面带微笑的查尔斯看着他的理想乌托邦，慢慢转动的轮椅，不疾不徐的缓缓前行，小河潺潺流过，阳光和煦的散发着它的光芒，身后操纵着轮椅的男人，一切都来的那么美妙，除了他的头发。

叹了口气，轮椅应声而停，他有些感慨的说道“是什么使你改变了想法？居然会选择人类这一边？而不是大肆破坏。”

“十年的平和生活也许真的有些什么作用。”埃里克耸了耸肩，将他的轮椅旋转，两人一起面对着小河，看着波光粼粼的水面。

“十年……”查尔斯默默的念着，“十分抱歉，对于你的妻子和孩子，我……”

“不关你的事，失去他们使我蒙蔽了双眼，你知道我是个恨意更多的人，令我发怒的缘由太多太多，然而……”埃里克低头看着查尔斯交织在一起的双手，“只有想起你，我才感受到并不全都是痛苦的，你是我快乐的源泉，十年前我就说过的。”

“埃里克，我……”查尔斯有些紧张的握紧双手，“我以为十年前就是终结，我们的终结，甚至在见到你的时候，我以为你会恨不得杀了我，因为我那样的伤害了你，其实……我的未来里有你，只是……”

“想说清楚我们的关系，似乎有些困难，我曾爱过很多人，恨过很多人，杀过很多人，也失去过很多人。”埃里克抬起头，顺着河流想找到它的终点，“我从不是什么感情丰富的人，更热衷于嗜血与复仇，能让我隐姓埋名的生活十年的人是你，因为你。”

“让我无法原谅他们的不只是，他们杀害了我的妻子我的女儿，还有我们的约定，我无法再和平的相处下去，我做不到。”埃里克的眼中有些说不清的复杂情绪“我的女儿很可爱，那几年如果没有她，我早就无法支撑，也许会毁坏约定，也许会来找你，也许会去做些什么？我也不太确定，他们打破了我的平衡世界，我想你应该知道那种愤怒和痛苦。”

查尔斯转头看向埃里克，透过树荫的阳光，将他的眸子照耀的近乎透明，“我能理解的，埃里克相信我，就像是十年前，我觉得我将永远失去你，永远。”

“感谢你，没有放弃自己，没有放弃我，不然我们可没有这么好的运气，还能看到这么好的风景。”查尔斯抿了抿唇，“如果我希望你留下……”

“你随时可以让我留下。”埃里克慢慢低头，与他四目相对，似乎陷入了旖旎，“我想知道你的未来，我是什么位置。”

“查尔斯！”莫拉突来的吼声，将两人的视线拉开，女人被照的金黄的发在风中摇摆，她小跑着过来，只看了一眼埃里克，便蹲在查尔斯的身边，双手放在他的腿上，“还好吗？怎么没多休息休息？你的能力还没有恢复吧？”

“让你担心了，莫拉，如你所见我没事。”查尔斯温暖的笑，甚至连眸中都渗透着欣喜。

“我们可再没有那么多的20年浪费。”埃里克的语气有些冷，莫拉突然感到一阵冷颤，再抬起头的时候，那个令人恐惧的男人已经离开了。

查尔斯微笑的面容一直未退，柔和的表情看不出什么情绪，“莫拉，十分抱歉，我抹去了你的记忆。”

“我们……我还……”莫拉抓着他裤子的手有些颤抖，有什么要脱口而出。

“对不起，二十年了，改变的事太多了，不只是你，还有我，还有……”他转过头，看着埃里克离去的方向，“什么都该有个结果了。”

（2）

夕阳落下，只有橘红色的余辉好似还在挣扎着，不甘下落，想为即将逝去的白日做些最后的贡献。

阳光、沙滩、树还有一个吻。

她的记忆里，尤为重要的那一幕。

二十年了，她不知是不是应该去恨他，在她应该爱的时候封存了她的记忆，还给她记忆后，又不给她继续爱的机会。

“对不起莫拉，祝你幸福。”

她利落的转身，和二十年前一样，只留下了一滴眼泪。

就当那是场梦，一场值得记一辈子的梦。

只是梦。

（3）

午后的阳光正甚，学生们团聚在一起叽叽喳喳，这个大新闻的确够他们讨论一阵子了。

“听说了没？那个救了教授的男人是学校的新校长！”学生A说。

“据说他们是跨越了生死的朋友？感情十分深厚。”学生B说。

“怪不得教授这么多年来……”学生C神神秘秘的让大家凑近一点，“从来没有谈过恋爱！”

“论颜值，能力来说，的确能配得上我们的教授。”学生D点了点头一副高深莫测的表情。

“不过他看起来好像不是很好相处诶？”学生A深思熟虑后，有些不安的说，“教授不会把任何事务都交由他管理吧？我觉得伙食是我最满意的地方，千万不要随意换大厨。”

“拜托！你脑子里只有吃？”

………………

斯考特看着按着额头，一副无奈表情的琴，又看了看不远处围坐在一起的同学们，“他们在骂我们是怪物？”

琴摇了摇头，刚要说话，一抹风嗖的刮了过来，在眨眼间，旁边换成了快银，斯考特向旁边躺了下去，而身后突然惊起一阵尖叫。

“喂，教授说过不许私自使用能力。”琴回头控制住从空中飞舞的纸张与食物，将他们一一归还到学生们的手中，看向快银，语气有些调侃“你还真是个小孩子。”

“well，我可没看到他们刚才在那里。”快银耸耸肩，又指了指自己印着涂鸦的石膏腿，“而且我受伤了。”

“我当然知道你不喜欢听到他们谈论你父亲。”斯考特已经完全躺在了地上，目光直视快银，被琴制止了他接下来的暴力行为，继续对快银道“都是无心之举，而且我也有些好奇教授与万磁王之间的事。”

“你那么厉害，可以去读心啊。”快银挑了挑眉，显露出一副坏孩子的脸孔，紧接着将视线转向斯考特“还有你，不要在怒视我了，虽然我看不到你的眼。”

琴挑眉回视，站了起来，拍了拍身后的草屑“也许我该去告诉万磁王，他还有个儿子需要被教育。”

“喂！”快银大吼一声，“你敢！”

汉克和瑞雯从教学楼里走出来，就看到快银和斯考特拉扯着彼此的衣服，琴双手环胸站在一旁做了个近身观众，蓝魔在三人身边一会闪现一会消失。

“他们在做什么？游戏？”白发让她更具特色，其实还只是个孩子，她一边问一边朝着那边跑去。

本来还想去制止的汉克，停下了脚步，回头看着根本没有意思去参和的瑞雯，笑了出来，“你是对的，应该让他们自由成长，不需要隐藏自己。”

“埃里克真的打算回来？”两人转身朝着喷泉走去，汉克的语气里透着惊讶，突然像是想起了什么似的停下了脚步，语气里有些不满“你留下了，他也留下了？”

瑞雯不可思议的看着他“你真是笨，他如果是为了我，天启快把我杀死的时候，怎么不来救我？”

“那……”汉克微微张开嘴，“真像学生们说的？”

“什么？”瑞雯歪头回问。

“以我之钢铁铸你之姓名。”汉克舌头有些打结，“我以为查尔斯是单相思。”

“你学坏了啊，汉克。”瑞雯眯着眼笑了出来，引来不少学生侧目。

“只要不是因为你就好。”汉克也跟着笑了出来。

（4）

比起声望，似乎埃里克的要更大一些，当查尔斯宣布埃里克将回归学校，成为他们的下一位老师与自己共同担任校长的时候，很显然，学生们的欢呼声甚至超越了查尔斯的话筒音。

快银耸了耸肩，站在第一排思考着要不要上去将话筒拿下来，或者做点什么小动作，毕竟这种场合实在太严肃了，而且他们也太吵了，他真的很想喊一句……

“那是我爸爸，你们激动什么？”琴勾着嘴角，站在他身边，故意说道。

“和斯考特谈恋爱会让人产生三八的属性吗？”快银双手抱胸，一脸的不屑，斜眼看过去。

“你！”琴连忙转过头，“谁……你怎么……”

“你是想问，谁告诉你的，你怎么知道的？”快银故意慢动作的看了眼斯考特，随后笑着说“别担心，他可没说出去，你知道的，我的特长，比如昨晚上你们在厨房做的……”

“no！别说了！”琴低头揉了揉眉尖，她怎么忘了，这小子的速度，根本捕捉不到，都怪自己大意了。

看着琴一脸苦恼，快银这才舒服了一些，也忽略了身边的亢奋声，决定老老实实听下去。

“埃里克老师教我们什么？”有的同学突然从台下喊了出来。

“这个问题很好。”埃里克拿过话筒，挥动手臂，几根铁条突然朝着说话的学生飞了过去，时间好似静止了，铁条的速度之快让他来不及躲避，就被架到了空中，只遗留下一串颤抖声。

“埃里克！”查尔斯抬起手想去阻止，出口制止。

汉克也是一脸担忧，埃里克不会又开始发疯吧？

瑞雯只是抬起头看着升高的学生，脸上看不出什么情绪。

“我来教你们如何用最快最致命的方法。”埃里克腾空飞到了提问学生站立的地方，面对着所有学生，脸上没有丝毫情绪“杀死你的敌人。”

“喂，你爸好酷。”蓝魔不知从哪冒了出来，用手臂蹭了蹭快银，双眼看着埃里克，充满了称赞。

随着学生缓缓下降，铁条滑落到地上，雷鸣般的掌声接踵而至，查尔斯烦恼的按了按太阳穴，有些怀疑自己的理想和人生，挽留埃里克到底是不是一件正确的事。

瑞雯勾了勾嘴角，“他还是一如既往的，喜欢大排场。”

“自大狂。”汉克不屑的吐槽。

（5）

人类和变种人开启了和平协议，人类不许私下生产对付变种人的兵器以及药物，变种人不许有任意攻击与蓄意为止的举动。

不知是不是因为人本身就有好战的一面，尤其是基因突变的变种人，喜欢上埃里克教程的学生越来越多，快银和蓝魔制作了一个教师投票，谁是最受欢迎的老师。

公布结果的时候，汉克默默的走出了人群，最后一名，只有十五个人给他投了票，这打击实在太沉重，最重要的，第一名竟是埃里克那个暴力狂，几乎一半的学生都选择了他。

以至于之后的很长一段时间，瑞雯都没怎么看到汉克，深入了解后才知道，原来他跑去偷听埃里克的课，似乎想研究他讲的究竟哪里吸引人。

然而在埃里克的课堂上不仅仅有汉克还有查尔斯，瑞雯有些不明所以，难道都要学习讲课的魅力？

了解过后才知道，看过投票的查尔斯实在不放心埃里克单独教导学生，他似乎害怕又出来一个小万磁王，亦或是万磁王联合团。

瑞雯摇着头从教室后门走了出来，实在不知道该提查尔斯高兴还是烦恼，似乎以后的校园生活不会那么毫无波澜了。

除了这三位之外，身为议论本体却不自知的埃里克，也有一些说不清的麻烦事，那就是总觉得有人在偷窥他，不是来自于大脑，而是c h i l u o l u o的，四面八方的，大胆的，意义不明的偷窥。

终于在一次精心布局之下，抓住了那个始作俑者，看着面前这位并不陌生的孩子，也可以说是十年前的搭救恩人，他有些不解。

快银被很多金属绑住手脚的固定住，眼神游弋，面容甚至显现出不好意思的神情，让埃里克更加怀疑，他到底在干什么？

“理由？”埃里克拿起一杯红酒一边细细品着，一边走到沙发边坐下，看着快银问道。

“什么理由？我不懂你在说什么。”快银偷偷睨了一眼埃里克，又连忙移开视线。

“我可没那么多时间跟你耗，你不说也没关系。”他又站起身，将酒杯放下，走向楼梯，“那就在客厅反省反省。”

“喂！我又没做错事。”快银小声说了出来。

“如果说跟踪我不算的话。”埃里克站在楼梯上回头看着他，“如果有话就直接跟我说。”

“我……”快银有些紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，“还没准备好怎么说。”

埃里克狐疑的看了他一会，点了点头，“想清楚再说。”

依旧被固定在原地的快银，不满的看着越走越远的埃里克。

“我妈当年为何看上他了？他们到底怎么生的我……”他不解的喃喃着。

（6）

“在这里还习惯吗？”

依旧是那个位置，那个棋盘，那两个人。

暖光将两人包裹起来，看起来就像是一副美好的画卷。

“不错。”埃里克点了点头，看着棋盘上的棋子，移动了一下，抬起头有些愉悦的问道“需要我让你两个棋子吗？”

查尔斯微皱着眉，“为什么？”

“你现在还没恢复能力，你无法窥看我的下一步，对你似乎不算公平？”埃里克勾着嘴角，语气里满是得意。

“我可没用能力和你下过棋。”查尔斯回答的干脆，话语里都是真诚，听不出一点虚假之意。

埃里克耸了耸肩，继续移动棋子，查尔斯开始陷入苦境，实在是懊恼自己为何在没能力的情况下答应与他下棋？

（7）

敲门声将正在写日记的查尔斯唤醒，连忙将日记塞入抽屉里，一脸如常的转过轮椅，“进。”

埃里克推门而入，看了眼查尔斯，“没打扰到你吧？”

“没有。”查尔斯摇了摇头，移动轮椅到埃里克面前，“这么晚了，有事吗？”

“当然。”埃里克点了点头，“也许喝点酒我们聊得更愉快些。”

查尔斯看着埃里克轻车熟路的走到酒柜边拿出两瓶红酒，总感觉有些不对劲，却又说不出什么来。

后来他不知道自己什么时候睡了过去，只记得喝了不少酒，说了不少话，似乎还做了些什么事？

在浑身酸软的状态下睁开眼，入目的钟表提醒他，他的课程已经结束了一个小时，想坐起身来搞清楚状况，那个熟悉又不齿的地方传出阵阵的痛感，他抬起手捂住脸，果然做了什么，而且做了很多。

埃里克走进来的时候，查尔斯正背对着门，似乎在生着闷气。

“查尔斯？”他放轻音量，甚至比平时的声音温柔了不知多少倍“身体还好吗？”

“我就应该知道，你找我来喝酒的目的。”查尔斯的语气透露着严重的不满，甚至是气气愤“你这个……哦~算了，我也好不到哪去。”

“还有一件事要告诉你。”埃里克走到他的桌子边，将桌面上的本子拿起来对着查尔斯“你的日记我看完了。”

“oh！No！！”查尔斯翻开被子，看着一脸认真的埃里克，看来不是开玩笑，确认了之后，“我的天，我的头又疼了。”

埃里克拿着日记走到他床边，“很抱歉，让你等了这么久。”

查尔斯将头钻入被子中，只留下一个光滑的头颅，看起来十分可爱。

“我会留在你身边更久，久到让你忘记那些伤痛。”埃里克伸手摸着被下的查尔斯，“你说错了，这里不是我的家，你才是。”

那个倔强坚强的教授，躲在被子里，狠狠的说了句“再有下次就不要再回来！滚得远远的。”

埃里克躺在他身后，轻轻抱住他“好。”

（8）

学校发展的越来越快，普通人开始来校参观，和友好的学校提出交换生学习，一切看起来都很好，然而教授和万磁王的事，也不知道被谁传了出去，校园的新话题又开始了。

教授和万磁王谁上谁下？

琴打算坐的远一些，屏蔽那些让她无奈的话题，虽然她也有些好奇。

“他们又在说我们？”斯考特坐在琴身边，看着远处的学生。

“如果是的话还好。”琴耸了耸肩，低头继续看书。

“喂~你们在说什么？”蓝魔从天而降，吓到了两人。

“对了~我们在来一次投票吧！”快银突然出现，吓到了三人。

“实在受不了。”琴揉了揉眉尖，“我需要一个安静的地方看书。”

“等会~你们先说说上次都选择了谁？”快银连忙拉住琴，问道。

“我选的瑞雯。”暴风四人身后走来，“你们呢？”

“教授。”琴点了点头，然后看向快银“你一定选的是埃里克。”

“不！我选的是汉克！”快银连忙撇清。

其余四人连忙回过头来看着他，异口同声“WHY？”

“他的票数最少，我觉得他很可怜。”快银一脸的慈爱。

“其实我选的也是汉克。”蓝魔伸出手，小心翼翼的说，还没等其他几人问，他连忙解释道“因为我们都是蓝色的，而且我们都是男的！”

“就没人想知道我投给了谁吗？”斯考特看着他们四人怪异的表情，“我选的教授，因为我把他最心爱的树给毁了！”

“哦我的天！”琴将手里的书合上，受不了的说了一声。

“我选了他们所有人！”穿着黄色马甲的李千欢蹦着跑了过来。

“全校只有一张弃权票，原来是你。”快银挑了挑眉，看了她一眼，满眼里都是真傻的神情。

（9）

看着校园公告处又贴出了一张投票，汉克远远的观望，一直在犹豫要不要走过去看看，然而当查尔斯顶着一脸黑从人群中气势汹汹的推着轮椅出来后，感觉自己似乎还有些希望，便大步走了过去。

选票表上只有两个人名字，并没有出现自己的，狐疑之下看到标题，震惊之后又有些哭笑不得，随后又觉得这帮孩子们真是胆子越来越大，看来查尔斯要生气了。

随着一群学生叽叽喳喳的讨论越渐越后，汉克的脑海中依旧保存着那个大大的标题。

‘论上下之决选，查尔斯教授与埃里克老师绝美的爱情感动天地！就让我们揭晓一下谁上谁下！’

而查尔斯只得到了一票，他揉了揉脑袋，好像要发生什么大事的不安感。

果然晚上查尔斯就开了全体大会。

“除了投我一票的学生之外，所有人都要将我的论文抄袭一百遍！不然不许睡觉！！”

坐在树下的六人组又开始讨论起来。

“谁选的教授？”快银不解的问道。

“我。”所有人将视线移动到李千欢的身上，期待着听到他的发言。

甚至连琴都放下了书，看着李千欢。

“教授的腿，应该只能从上面被……在下面的话，他的腰受不了吧？”李千欢瞪大双眼说道。

\-------------------------------------------

直到很久以后，教授才知道那一票的意义，气的好几天没有让埃里克找他喝酒下棋和……

（10）

只从埃里克来到学校后，查尔斯越来越觉得有心无力，他十分后悔这二十年来的梦想，与他一起经营学校。

错的！这根本就是最错误的决定！

看来之后的二十年要想办法让埃里克离开学校，离得远远的。

（11）

“你是我快乐的源泉。”

“你的快乐有很多，都被你隐藏了起来，用心去发现，它就在那里。”

“如果不在你身边，也许我又会做出什么毁灭世界的事。”

“所以我别无选择。”

“这不是爱情，不是友情，不是亲情。”

“是什么？”

“灵魂侣伴。”

（完）


End file.
